Plunge
by Rianne Pond
Summary: On the way to The Guild Fujimaki falls victim to a trap. Oyama is given the option to save him or continue on. Fujimaki's growing feelings for Oyama play a large part in the turnout. "Actually, I was happier that Oyama had made out alive than I was that I had. My friendship with him had really drawn out some strange feelings within me lately."


**This was a requested story from BooBearPurpleHead, enjoy!**

* * *

**Plunge**

"That was rough; poor TK," I said, wiping my brow. I was more filled with happiness that I had survived, than filled with remorse that TK had perished. Actually, I was happier that Oyama had made out alive than I was that I had. My friendship with him had really drawn out some strange feelings within me lately.

"Too close," Oyama breathed, brushing his reddish hair from his eyes. I smiled at him and he matched my enthusiasm with his deep green eyes. Yuri looked over her shoulder, mourning our loss of TK.

"Okay, keep going guys," she urged, pushing on Otonashi's back. I sneered in her general direction. Who was she to tell me what to do, where to go, who to love? Oyama gladly did as she instructed. I followed after him watching his movement, the subtle swish of his hair, the deep dimples in his cheeks and the gleam of his eyes. There was something oddly fascinating about him. Maybe it was the way he put everyone's lives above his own, or how he put up with everyone cracking jokes about him not having a talent. I didn't know, but I didn't try very hard to figure it out either. I shouldn't be thinking about him like that, or at least that's what Yuri seemed to think.

Before I even realized that my staring at Oyama had put me in danger I was submerged underwater. I must have tripped into a trap was all I could think. Make it end soon, please. Make it painless, I begged. I knew how these trips to The Guild went. The weakest died first and it looked as though I was among the weak this time.

My throat scratched as I swallowed mouthfuls of water. My ears began popping as my sword dragged me down underwater deeper, to my death. I tried to flail. I could make it back up, if only…. My will to survive slowly dissipated as I realized my chances of making it out alive were slim-to-none. My eyes stung with the water, no doubt becoming a disgusting bloodshot. I felt that helpless gasping in my throat. I needed air. I had to wait it out. After the painful urge to inhale passed I would drop unconscious, land on the floor of the deep pool and wake up very much alive not long after. I just had to wait.

It wasn't as easy as it sounded.

There was a crushing weight on my ribs as something enclosed over my chest and dragged me up. I would resurface soon. If I could keep my eyes forward and my head clear than I wouldn't pass out. I wouldn't die. There was hope.

My hope was named Oyama.

"You saved me," I panted, wiping the hair from my face and spitting out a mouthful of water. Oyama's face lit up as he smiled a self-satisfied smile. He wrung the water out of his blazer and stood up.

"It was nothing; I used to be a lifeguard. I'm used to this sort of thing," he laughed, his eyes bright and cheerful even as he spoke of his life.

"That wasn't _nothing_," I breathed, my nose burning with the water remaining there. "I can't believe they say you don't have a talent," I spit, shaking my head viciously. He chuckled.

"I don't, I can't sing like Iwasawa or swing a sword like you can. I'm not special, but I do what I can to help," he said, shrugging. I chewed on my lower lip.

"I think you're special. I've never met anyone like you before," I sighed. He giggled into his arm, looking down at his soaked clothing.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Hey," I muttered, looking down at my dripping figure and around the desolate room. "Where did everyone go?" The hallway was entirely empty; the party of Not Dead Yet Battlefront was gone.

"They said I could either save you or come with them," Oyama answered, dumping the water out of his shoes meticulously, one by one. I laughed. They'd left me. How kind….

"Thank you for choosing me," I said, my voice hoarse, but sincere. He looked up and smiled, his genuine gratitude just touching his eyes. He reached out and brushed excess pools of water from my shoulders.

"There you go," he exhaled, taking special care to gently touch me. I quivered under his skin, quickly trying to disguise it as a shiver. He looked at me curiously, taking off his soaked blazer and resting it on my shoulders. I sniffed once and looked up at him again, feeling very childish under his care. I wasn't used to this treatment. I felt my cheeks flush from embarrassment.

"Oyama," I whined. He cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong?" Oyama asked, a smile tugging on his lips even as he was trying to be serious. I turned my face away, almost setting my chin on my shoulder. I couldn't say it. It wasn't because Yuri didn't want me to say it. I literally could not force my lips to move, my mouth to open or my tongue to function. He had such an overwhelming affect over my body. As it was, I could feel my leg convulsing beneath me just due to his sheer proximity.

"Fujimaki," he uttered softly. I could feel his hot breath gracing my cheek, it felt like light fingers stroking my skin. I did everything I could to keep from shivering; I refused to give him the satisfaction of having such overbearing control of my involuntary movements. He reached out with a lithe hand and moved my chin so that our eyes were locked together. I didn't dare look down or away; I may never get another chance like this.

"I," I began, my tongue feelings large in my mouth. "Oyama, I think I—" I continued, stuttering my way through it. He leaned in and touched lips with me. Silently he kissed a trail up my cheekbone, rendering me motionless.

"Love you," he whispered into my ear.

"That— that was what I was going to say," I mumbled, my lips numbly moving. He grinned, brushing my wet hair aside.

"I know," he sighed, leaning in again for another kiss.

_Thank you for choosing me._

* * *

__**I hope you enjoyed it! For some reason I sort of wrote Fujimaki as an uke... let me know if you like that. As always, REVIEW, FAVORITE and READ my other stories! Thanks 3**

**Additionally, I've been doing requested oneshots for anyone with a pairing and a general idea, PM me with your pairing and I'll write it just for you!**


End file.
